


Почему всегда я?..

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 визуал R — NC-17 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Kink, Shibari, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Директор попросил Снейпа об услуге во имя высшего блага.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 визуал R — NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Почему всегда я?..

**Author's Note:**

> [Референс](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/05/01/af1a36b15239d69be262e303aee9139a/jpeg)


End file.
